Summer Love
by theirglowingblue
Summary: Una chica conoce a su actor favorito a través de su blog, en el que escribe un fanfic dedicado a él.
1. Capítulo uno

**Sólo me pertenece la traducción. La versión original es en inglés y se publica en Live Journal. Si a alguien le interesa leer la versión original sólo tiene que ir a esta dirección: ht tp:// versaillesqueen. livejournal. com**

**Soumaya y Skandar Keynes estaban encerrados en el comedor.**

**No había nada allí, solamente una mesa, algunas decoraciones, sus mochilas de la escuela y sus ordenadores portátiles; no tenían permitido salir a causa de una fiesta que fue mal.**

Sus padres no estaban en contra de la diversión y tampoco estaban en contra de las fiestas, fue solo que Skandar y Soumaya organizaron una fiesta con demasiados amigos en su casa, arruinaron el estudio de su madre provocando un pequeño incendio el cual fue inmediatamente apagado por el aspersor, arruinando todos los preciados libros de cocina de su madre. Su madre estaba llena de rabia desde que se obsesionó con la cocina.  
Entonces les prohibió de salir, y se suponía que estaban estudiando pero, su madre no se percató del enorme descuido que había tenido en su plan de disciplinar a sus hijos, se olvidó del World Wide Web (Red Global Mundial). Y desde que tenían sus preciosos laptops que ningún chico moderno podría vivir sin, ambos ojos de los dos jóvenes estaban pegados en sus pantallas y surfeando en Internet.

Soumaya recibió mensaje instantáneo de su amiga, Monique, a quien le gustaba compartir cosas sin importancia. Monique le había enviado un link de una historia de . Coincidiendo con ella, la historia era muy interesante. Estaba escrita sin esfuerzo pero era bonita de esa forma. Tenía una trama tan interesante que te obligaba a leer más.  
Empezó a leerla y al instante, se obsesionó con la historia y se encontró leyendo el quinto capítulo. Entonces fue cuando miró a su hermano y se dio cuenta de su interesante hallazgo.  
"Skandar." Dijo dudosamente. Giró su cabeza hacia su hermano pequeño, quien ya no era tan pequeño, pero sus ojos estaban aun dirigidos hacia su pantalla.  
"Qué" Preguntó irritado. El chat que estaba manteniendo con sus amigos a través de mensajes instantáneos había sido interrumpido.  
"¿Nosotros vivimos en Highbury, Inglaterra?" Preguntó ella aún con un tono de duda.  
"No." Dijo él sarcásticamente ya que era obvio de que sí vivían allí y Soumaya debería saberlo.  
"¿Eres un actor que tiene el pelo grueso pero suave y marrón algo ondulado, penetrantes ojos color ámbar, una nariz formada perfectamente, labios que poseen un color rosado, un cuerpo bien proporcionado y atractivo y que de alguna manera tiene una colorida ascendencia que incluye personajes históricos?" aún con ese tono, preguntó Soumaya, esta vez leyendo esas palabras de su pantalla.  
"¿Estás enamorada de mi?" preguntó Skandar, Soumaya lo ignoró y continuó preguntando.  
"¿Eres alguien que tiene una hermana mayor que parece que te irrita mucho como todas las otras relaciones típicas entre hermanos?"  
"Ahora esto es real". Dijo él a la vez que se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Soumaya. Se quedó de pie detrás de ella inclinado por encima de sus hombros y miró a la pantalla esperando encontrar aquello de lo que Soumaya estaba intrigada.  
La cabeza de Soumaya se giró hacia la pantalla. "Esto es bastante raro. El personaje principal de la historia se parece a ti a excepción de que tiene un nombre diferente."  
"¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¡Déjame ver!" exigió casi empujando a su hermana hacia el suelo.  
"¡Siéntate en tu sitio! ¡Ahora te envío el dichoso link!" gritó su hermana y así lo hizo, a través de un mensaje instantáneo.  
Skandar volvió a su sitio original en la mesa del comedor y empezó a leer. Escuchó la voz de Soumaya de fondo. "Sabes, la cosa más extraña es, que tienes las mismas iniciales que el chico de la historia. Su nombre era Sam Kelly y el tuyo es Skandar Keynes y la hermana de Sam se llamaba Sandra Kelly la cual sus iniciales eran S.K. que son también mis iniciales."  
Después de esperar un rato hasta que Skandar acabara de leer, Soumaya dijo, "Vamos a mirar su perfil". Él se giró con una desconcertada y a la vez atemorizada mirada y asintió con la cabeza. 'Summerpetal' era su seudónimo y allí encontraron su perfil en con un link directo a su cuenta de Live Journal.  
Su nombre de usuario en LJ era también 'Summerpetal'. Siguieron todas sus entradas. Pronto, Skandar quien había aumentado un interés en su historia ahora estaba interesado en su blog.

En la otra parte del mundo, en una unidad de condominio en Los Ángeles, California, Celina Summers estaba mecanografiando su séptimo capítulo de su historia sobre Sam Kelly. Era una fan de no escribir ni palabras, era más de visuales, un polo opuesto a su hermana de trece años, Berlin.  
Berlin era una talentosa escritora y había escrito un montón de composiciones. De vez en cuando recibía una perfecta puntuación en sus clases de expresión escrita. Le gustaba escribir historias sobre gente y había escrito algunas sobre Skandar Keynes, el actor. La mayoría de las historias de Berlin estaban basadas en sus sueños y una noche, convenció a Celina de escribir una fanfic.  
No era bastante buena y aunque no había cometido ningún error gramatical, si lo comparas con trabajos de escritores profesionales, no era nada pero ella y su hermana le encontraron belleza en lo que había escrito porque proyectaba su personalidad y sus esfuerzos en expresar con palabras lo que veía en su mente.  
La escribió primero usando el nombre de Skandar y por eso le vino la inspiración pero cuando lo publicó, el nombre de Sam Kelly apareció. Era Skandar, solo que con un nombre diferente. ¿Por qué le cambió el nombre?, no lo sabe, teniendo el nombre de Skandar en esa fantasía escrita parecía erróneo, así que decidió seguir a su conciencia y cambiar su nombre.

Estaba sola en su casa esa tarde. Se levantó enferma y decidió no ir a la escuela, después de todo, era la última semana antes de verano, todo lo que estaban haciendo era preparar un programa final para el curso escolar. Su hermana que estudiaba en la misma escuela estuvo presente para la preparación. Su tutora tampoco estaba en casa.

Berlin y Celina habían estado viviendo con María, su tía veinteañera quien no se preocupaba de nada por ellas, desde que sus padres murieron hacia tres años. Estaba claramente viviendo en una de las habitaciones del apartamento que Celina y Berlin habían adquirido. Raramente hablaban y cuando lo hacían era en general sobre negocios o cosas necesarias. Celina siempre había sido la única que cuidaba de sí misma y de su hermana. Maria estaba solo por legalidad y formalidades.

Finalmente publicó el capítulo que había estado haciendo cuando Berlin llegó corriendo hacia ella aportando interesantes noticias.


	2. Capítulo dos

"Celina" la llamó Berlin.  
"Aquí" gritó Celina indicando dónde estaba. Inmediatamente Berlin entró en su habitación y le susurró.  
"¿Está aquí?" Se refería a su tía María.  
"No. ¿Por qué?" dijo Celina susurrando también.  
"Yay! Es casi verano y vamos a pasar todo el verano sin esta vieja y apestosa tía!" dijo entusiasmadamente, y su voz retumbó por todo el apartamento. "¡Dios mío! ¡Cómo la odio!"  
"¡Cómo si yo no lo hiciera!" Dijo Celina volteando los ojos. "¿A dónde vamos?"  
"¡Londres, Inglaterra!" contestó Berlin.  
"¿Londres? ¿Por qué no Francia o Italia o España?" preguntó Celina.  
"Celina, tu elegiste el destino del verano pasado y fuimos a Hawaii. Ahora es mi turno y además, ¿no quieres visitar la tierra de los bollos, numerosas reinas Elizabeths, gente diciendo 'Dios salve la reina', gente dispersando los enemigos de la reina, la armada española, el acento inglés, cosas viejas… ya sabes." Dijo. "Podemos ir a Inglaterra, por favor". Dijo con una voz y una mirada que nadie se podría resistir.  
"Está bien". Finalmente Celina aceptó.  
"¡Yay! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Tengo que hacer un artículo sobre ese viaje y lo publicaré en mi columna. "dijo Berlin abriendo su ordenador portátil y yendo al sitio oficial de British Airways. Era una columnista anual. Donde escribía un artículo de viaje sobre los lugares en los que había estado durante el verano. "Con este montón de artículos, me podría garantizar un lugar en el National Geographic Traveler Magazine. Yay! "  
"Pensaba que querías ser piloto". Preguntó Celina.  
"Bueno, si no me convierto en una persona de la fuerza aérea o en un piloto de avión de pasajeros, que es un poco dudoso ahora mismo, todavía quiero estar en el NatGeo Traveler, pero no importa el que, siempre compraré mi ropa en Freda & Georgia. " Berlin sonrió a Celina.

Freda & Georgia fue la tienda de Celina, por supuesto aún no la tenía. Era una aspirante a diseñadora de moda y era realmente buena y de alguna manera, estaba muy segura de sí misma de que iba a adquirir una tienda propia con el nombre 'Freda & Georgia' y sería famosa en todo el mundo donde estuvieran todos los deseos de las mujeres, pero que solo algunas tendrían el honor de alcanzar. Estaba segura al igual que Berlín lo estaba de que iba a ser una buena escritora algún día.

"Vale, hoy es miércoles y la escuela termina este viernes. Tenemos un contacto en el departamento donde va la gente para sus viajes, por lo tanto los problemas de visado y pasaporte están resueltos. Todo lo que necesitamos son los billetes y los documentos que deben ser firmados para los menores que viajan sin ser acompañados". Dijo Berlin.

"Vamos a volver a casa una semana antes de que empiecen las clases, ¿no?" preguntó Celina.  
"Sí. Saldremos el miércoles de la semana que viene. Tenemos desde el lunes hasta el martes para arreglar todo. Desde los hoteles y comida a los viajes y destinos. Luego volveremos a casa una semana antes de que comience la escuela. "  
"Sí, eso es lo que he dicho" dijo Celina.  
"Sí, eso es lo que has dicho" replicó Berlin.  
Celina suspiró y cambió de tema inmediatamente. "Dinero" dijo.  
"Correcto. Retiraremos el dinero el lunes de la cuenta bancaria que nuestros padres nos dejaron y además traeremos nuestras tarjetas de débito, que están totalmente cargadas y que podremos retirar. Además, si realmente nos quedásemos sin dinero, podríamos utilizar nuestras siempre odiadas tarjetas de crédito como último recurso." dijo Berlin. "¿Satisfecha con tus problemas de dinero?"  
"Bien. Vamos a dejar de planificar ahora. Todo lo que necesitamos es asegurarnos de que vamos a sobrevivir, el resto es aventura, riesgo e impulso temerario." Dijo Celina.  
"Deja de robarme las frases" dijo Berlin.

Skandar y Soumaya habían estado siguiendo la historia de Sam Kelly y la chica que le gustaba a Sam. Ahora estaban en el capítulo nueve, más allá de las introducciones, más allá del primer encuentro, más allá de los extras; la verdadera acción justo acababa de empezar. Soumaya abrió la cuenta Live Journal de Summerpetal. Esta era la única cosa que los dos hacían juntos, leer en voz alta las obras de Summerpetal. Estaban demasiado intrigados por si realmente era Skandar o no, lo querían saber. De alguna manera, era demasiado obvio que Sam era como una réplica de Skandar pero entonces, ¿era posible que sucediera una coincidencia como esa? Dos pensamientos están debatiendo en sus cabezas, no podían creer ni sus pensamientos, lo que hacía mucho más difícil elegir entre dos cosas que creían que eran ciertas.

Soumaya leyó la entrada del martes de Summerpetal.

"Hoy, escribo a toda prisa. Wow, he sonado como mi hermana, seguirla a ella de paso, este es su vínculo y su seudónimo es "Hitomi". Esta puede que sea probablemente mi última entrada para este verano aquí en Los Ángeles. Gracias a mi ingeniosa hermana quien ha tenido la idea de ir a Inglaterra y que nuestro primer destino sea Londres. Todas las vacaciones, hemos ido a alguna parte y nos turnamos entre nosotras para elegir el destino y este era su turno. Esto es lo que me dijo para convencerme:

'Deja que visitemos la tierra de las reinas Elizabeths, de los bollos, de la gente diciendo "Dios salve a nuestra reina, de la gente dispersando a los enemigos de la reina, del rey Arturo, de las justas, etc, etc, etc". Soumaya y Skandar comenzaron a sonreír ante la idea de su himno nacional.

"Sí, se puede decir que le gustan las cosas viejas". Soumaya continuó leyendo. "Ahora, acabamos de ir de compras, mi entretenimiento favorito, y he terminado de hacer el equipaje. Mañana, nos vamos para Londres.

"Ahora, no voy a contarle a cualquier lector de mi blog sobre el hotel donde nos vamos a quedar, pero a quién le importa. Nos alojaremos en este bed & breakfast barato en Highbury, Londres, donde mis padres, supuestamente me concibieron. Ahora, no lo entiendo. Mis padres estaban dotados económicamente, ¿por qué se alojaron en un B & B? He aquí la respuesta: al igual que nosotras, explorando el lugar donde nuestros padres nos hicieron, que es un poco raro si me lo preguntas. Por supuesto que es raro, mi hermana medio loca pensó en eso. Ahora, estaba muy emocionada de esta experiencia de ir de compras. Me quería probar los trajes nuevos que me compré. Traté de convencer a Hitomi para mejorar su manera de vestir pero es inflexible, aunque creo que su estilo está bien. De todas formas, a todos mis fans de por ahí (si es que tengo fans) nos vemos en Londres, ir a desayunar conmigo en 'Daybreak B&B'", dijo Soumaya terminando la entrada.

Skandar miró la foto de perfil de Summerpetal. Tenía el pelo grueso y castaño, ojos azules. Era estadounidense, pero tenía rasgos árabes en su rostro que la hacían bonita.  
Skandar le dijo a Soumaya para que abriera la página de Hitomi y su imagen de perfil se parecía a la de Summerpetal sólo que Summerpetal llevaba flequillo y ella no. Además, Hitomi estaba un poco más gordita que Summerpetal.  
Soumaya leyó la breve entrada de Hitomi para el martes. Querían saber más acerca de Summerpetal y tal vez, podrían obtener más información de la hermana de Summerpetal.

"Mañana, no vamos a Inglaterra y no me puedo esperar. Me encanta viajar mucho. Tener paciencia con mi escritura porque mi estado de ánimo no es como para escribir. Summerpetal trató de forzarme a su estilo de moda de nuevo. ¿No puede entender que yo no soy la típica chica con estilo? Claro, me veo decente, pero no parece ser suficiente para ella. Es el tipo de chica que tiene ropa lujosa. Claro que a ambas nos gustan las cosas caras, puedo decir que somos lujosas, pero luego hay una diferencia entre nuestras opciones. Si ella elige los decorados zapatos de tacón alto, zapato de alta moda, yo elijo el calzado simple, de tejido con flores. Se podría decir que soy simple. Parece que viva en los años 50 con mis vestidos, chaquetas de punto… sólo que todo era más corto y más moderno. Me gustaba de esa manera, simple. No me veo fabulosa, pero me veo más yo, sin embargo, bastante simple.

Mi moda sólo gira en torno a los zapatos sencillos, las mini faldas, jerséis sudadera con capucha, ¡y ya está! Summerpetal por otra parte, cuenta con todos estos accesorios, totalmente opuesta a mí, pero me gusta de esa manera. La moda es una forma de expresarnos y yo decidí hace mucho tiempo de mantener mis propias decisiones y opiniones y respetar también las de los demás. "

Soumaya terminó de leer. "Wow, de todos los lugares, la hermana de Summerpetal eligió el lugar en que sus padres tuvieron su luna de miel y de todos los lugares que sus padres escogieron para una luna de miel, lo hicieron aquí, en Highbury."  
"Deberías ir a visitarla. Ya que eres una fanática de la historia de Sam Kelly de Summerpetal y quieres saber desesperadamente si Sam Keller soy yo. "respondió Skandar.  
"Primer punto, quería saber si SANDRA Kelly era yo. " dijo Soumaya subrayando cada palabra en mayúscula. "Segundo punto, TU estabas intrigado también, ¿por qué no vas a su encuentro?"  
"Bueno, ¿por qué no lo haces y la invitas? Dios mío que complicadas son las mentes del espécimen femenino. "Dijo poniéndose de pie.  
"¡Soy humana estúpido!" gritó Soumaya.


	3. Capítulo tres

"Me sentí mal la noche que llegamos, a causa del jet lag. Creo que no voy a ser capaz de ir con Summerpetal a nuestro primer desayuno Inglés juntas, corrección, 'supuestamente' juntas, pero supongo que tendrá que hacer frente al desayuno de las 9 de la mañana sola. Estoy tumbada en mi cama con mi portátil en mi regazo cuando se supone que debo estar fuera disfrutando del aire Inglés, pero no, mi estúpido mareo se ha apoderado de mí.  
Ah, y ya que me encanta inventar palabras, inventé otras dos.  
Lagmunidad - n. la capacidad de ser inmune al 'jet lag'.  
Legputation - adv. el acto de amputar piernas en inglés.  
¿Por qué he pensado en estas palabras? En primer lugar, creo que mi hermana es lagmune ya que nunca la he visto que el 'jet lag' la haya afectado, así que pensé en la palabra por ella. La segunda fue creada porque 'lag ' suena como 'leg '.  
Siguiente tema. Me tomó cinco pruebas un tema: '¿Eres malvada o no? 'Y todas dieron la misma respuesta: soy decididamente escalofriantemente malvada, silenciosa, ¡pero mortal!  
Ahora, soy seguramente un poco arrogante, con un poco de complejo de superioridad, que probablemente necesito un tratamiento psicológico, un poco sádica, ignorante, orgullosa, pero también soy atractiva. Estoy orgullosa de decir que no soy crítica, soy paciente, divertida para estar con, disfruto de las pequeñas cosas, soy una gran amiga y una buena compañía.  
Soy buena con la gente, puedo interpretar fácilmente a la gente, como mi siempre tan críptica hermana, y por eso, puedo evitar malentendidos.  
Otros dicen que somos como las feas hermanastras de Cenicienta, excepto que somos más bonitas que Cenicienta *risas con halagos *, aunque te aseguro, que yo soy la única que es malvada, Summerpetal parece que lo sea pero no lo es realmente. Aunque podría decir que las dos estamos llenas de vanidad, pero todavía somos gente que llora, ríe, canta fuera de tono y todo eso que hacen las personas.  
Trata de conocerme, sé que soy una persona maravillosa más allá de toda esa astucia.  
Es que no me puedo controlar a mí misma, por eso dejé que mi hermana hiciera la socialización.  
¿He tirado por la borda en defenderme a mí misma?" Escribió Berlin en su Live Journal.

"Crees que soy angelical" le preguntó Celina a la vez que cerraba su portátil.  
"Eres muchas cosas. Eres confidente, bonita, serena, fantástica, aprendiste bien de nuestra profesora 'barra' modelo, señora." Dijo Celina usando sus dos manos para señalarse a sí misma a la vez que posaba sintiéndose importante. Yendo hacia al baño para cambiarse  
"Así que, ¿no soy buena de corazón?"  
"No, todo el mundo es bueno, puede que no seas…er… angelical pero eres genial."  
"Eres la mejor hermana que nunca he tenido". Dijo Celina desde el baño.  
"¡Esa es la razón por la que te quiero!" gritó Berlin poniendo su portátil rosa Vaio en la mesita de noche.

Celina salió y abrió Live Journal en su Macbook y escribió:  
_Amor de verano. Mi hermana tiene su manera de hacer que las cosas suenen de chuparse los dedos e increíbles, bueno, ella me contó sobre su amor de verano en el avión y sonó increíblemente maravilloso. Me pregunto cuándo experimentaré un amor de verano y desde que estoy aquí en Inglaterra, lo estoy esperando. Por supuesto he experimentado el amor en el pasado pero de acuerdo con Hitomi, el tiempo de verano es diferente, todo es mágico y místico. Es la época del año cuando descansas de toda la rutina. Es la época del año donde todo se queda en su lugar y todo es inolvidable incluso sabiendo que no durará, por eso es tan especial el verano. ¡No me puedo esperar! Estoy empezando a enamorarme de nuestro apellido 'Summers'._

Soumaya se fue al restaurante Daybreak B&B y empezó a mirar a su alrededor, esperando ver a Summerpetal. Finalmente la vio y se acercó a ella.  
No entendió porque quería conocer a una escritora que no era escritora del todo. Parecía una persona agradable y quizás, podrían resolver el argumento sobre Sam Keller.  
"Hola. ¿Te importa si compartimos la mesa?" le preguntó tan amablemente como pudo. La chica se inclinó hacia atrás por la sorpresa, se quedó boquiabierta, estaba obviamente sorprendida y una sensación de superioridad radiaba en sus ojos. Soumaya forzó su sonrisa para parecer más brillante y eso fue cuando la chica cambió de expresión.

La chica inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, hacia la derecha y sonrió. "Claro. Eh, quiero decir, claro que podemos compartir la mesa. "dijo y se volvió hacia el NatGeo Traveler Magazine que estaba leyendo. Soumaya se sentó a su lado.  
"Uhm, perdóname ¿Eres tu Summerpetal? Preguntó Soumaya.  
"¡Oh, no!", Dijo la muchacha. "Summerpetal es mi... Espera, ¿estás hablando sobre la 'Summerpetal' de Live Journal verdad?"  
"Exactamente."  
"Ella es mi hermana y esa es ella, viniendo directa hacia aquí." dijo.

Celina se sentó en la silla de frente a Berlín. "Es maravilloso que haya desaparecido tu jet lag." Dijo ella. "Estaba muy nerviosa de estar sola en una tierra extraña."  
"Sí". Dijo Berlin.  
"Oh". Dijo Celina al darse cuenta de Soumaya. "Hola".  
"Celina, ella es... uh... erm..." balbuceó Berlín.  
"Soumaya. Soy Soumaya Keynes. "Se presentó.  
"Celina, esta es mi nueva amiga, Soumaya. Soumaya, ella es mi hermana, Celina, que es también Summerpetal. Soy Berlín por cierto, Hitomi. "dijo ella.  
"Un placer conocerte." Dijo Soumaya.  
"Excelente. Vamos a tomar el desayuno. Invito yo. "Dijo Berlín a las dos y llamó a un camarero.  
"Pasta, salsa de tomate y chocolate caliente." Ordenó Celina.  
"Yo tomaré patatas al horno rociadas con tres tipos de queso, hash brown, puré de patatas y un plato de patatas a la francesa y también me trae un capuchino". Dijo Berlin leyendo de su menú. Celina y Soumaya se rieron ante el orden tan extraño del plato de patatas.

"Un croissant de jamón y queso y un jugo de mango natural". Dijo Soumaya.

Cuando las órdenes vinieron, Celina pensó en Soumaya. "¿Habré oído bien? ¿Soumaya Keynes? ¿Es ella la misma Soumaya Keynes que Skandar Keynes tiene como hermana? ¿O es una Soumaya Keynes diferente? Me pregunto qué piensa Berlín.

Berlín estaba pensando en lo mismo que Celina.

"Hey, ¿os gustaría visitar nuestra casa, para el almuerzo, tal vez más tarde? Mi madre es una buena cocinera. Ella pude hacer maravillas con las patatas. " Preguntó Soumaya perturbando los pensamientos de Celina.

"¡Eso sería increíble!" Dijo Berlin. "¿Celina? ¿Qué dices? "  
"Genial". Dijo Celina con entusiasmo.  
"... Y nosotros podríamos llevaros de tour por nuestro pequeño barrio". Dijo Soumaya.  
"¿Nosotros?" Preguntó Celina.


	4. Capítulo cuatro

"Chicas, ¿queréis venir a casa conmigo, después de esto? Podemos ver algunas películas".dijo Soumaya, cuando terminó el desayuno.  
"Genial". Dijo Berlin.  
"Eso sería todo un honor", dijo Celina.

Se sorprendieron de que la casa de Soumaya estuviera a pocas cuadras del B&B. Era grande aunque acogedora. Antigua y a la vez moderna. Complicado, lo sé.  
Soumaya abrió la puerta y las dos hermanas la siguieron detrás de ella. La madre de Soumaya se asomó a la cocina, llevaba un delantal y aferraba una espátula.

"Oh, hola!", Dijo con una voz alegre.  
"Hola." Dijeron Berlín y Celina al unísono.  
"¡Mamá! Estos son mis amigas, Berlín y Celina. Vamos a ver una película." Dijo Soumaya.  
"Encantada de conoceros. ¿Os quedaréis para el almuerzo? "  
"Sí. ¡Nos tenemos que ir mamá! "dijo Soumaya.  
"Está bien. Divertiros. "dijo su madre.  
"Por aquí". Dijo Soumaya, y subió las escaleras.  
A medida que subían, escucharon la voz de su madre llamándolas. "¿Qué tal suena carne asada?"  
"Demasiado asado" dijo Soumaya.  
"¿Bistec suena mejor?" respondió.  
"¡Sí!" contestó Soumaya.  
Entraron en el salón dónde había una gran televisión LED. Un chico estaba buscando una película en el estante de arriba y cuando se dio cuenta de que las tres mujeres estaban allí, se dio la vuelta.  
Vestía con una ajustada camisa blanca y un pantalón de pijama azul. Tenía el pelo un poco desordenado y dijo: "Hola".  
"Celina, Berlín, este es mi hermano, Skandar." Dijo ella y las dos chicas sonrieron de la forma más encantadora que pudieron. "Skandar, puede ser que las conozcas como Summerpetal..."dijo Soumaya señalando a Celina. "... Y Hitomi." dijo con las manos hacia Berlín.  
"Hola". Dijo Skandar sonriendo.  
"¿Qué es eso?" dijo Soumaya arrojándose en el puf, señalando al DVD que Skandar sostenía en la mano. Luego hizo un gesto a Celina y Berlín para que se sentaran en las otras sillas. Celina se sentó en otro puf situado en el otro extremo de la habitación y Berlín se sentó en la alfombra junto al asiento de Soumaya.  
"''El niño con el pijama de rayas'", dijo Skandar mostrando la portada del DVD. La mandíbula de Berlín cayó y miró a Celina. Puso el DVD y en un instante empezaron los trailers de antes de la película. Skandar se sentó en el sofá que estaba al lado del puf de Celina.  
Esta era la película favorita de Berlín y de Celina. Berlín se había leído la novela como cien veces, en la que la película se basaba, y cuando vieron la película juntas, sus corazones se estremecieron.  
"¿Celina?" la llamó Skandar.  
"Sí" dijo ella.  
"Tu escribiste la historia en la que... quiero decir, Sam Kelly..."dijo cada vez más flojo.  
"Uhhh... ¿la has leído?"  
"Sí... y... el personaje... Sam Kelly? Uhm, es él... "  
"¿Si eres tú?" preguntó Celina sin rodeos.  
Soumaya se volvió hacia ellos con toda intención.  
"Sí". Dijo Skandar.  
De alguna manera, cuando Celina se imaginó a Skandar leyendo su historia, sabía que se habría reconocido, y de alguna manera, ella se lo había imaginado preguntándoselo, y se había preparado para esa pregunta, no supo por qué, pero en la boca de su estómago sintió la posibilidad de que él leería su historia de Sam Kelly.


	5. Capítulo cinco

"Uhm, sí, en realidad." dijo Celina. "Tu fuiste la inspiración para Sam Kelly, Berlín pensó en ello."  
"¿Lo hice?" preguntó Berlin sorprendida, pero luego dijo: "Quiero decir, ¡lo hice!"  
"Oh". Dijo Skandar con incredulidad.  
"Sí... ¡soy un gran fan! Sólo que no tengo los típicos síntomas de una fan, ya que los desprecio, pero soy una gran fan " dijo Berlín defendiéndose.  
"Sí", asintió con la cabeza Celina, ayudando a su hermana, " Tube problemas en cuanto a hacer un personaje y la escritora me ayudó". Dijo Celina, refiriéndose a Berlín como "la escritora".  
"Sí, ya sabes que los diseñadores de moda dibujan porque simplemente no saben escribir." Dijo Berlín burlándose de Celina.  
"Cállate". Gritó Celina.  
"¡Ay dios mío! ¡Bruno está cruzando para el lado de la cerca dónde está Samuel!" Gritó Soumaya mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio.  
Celina recibió un mensaje en su teléfono.  
_Un nuevo mensaje de Berlín_: ¿Por qué le dijiste que se me ocurrió a mí lo de su personaje?  
_Un nuevo mensaje de Celina_: ¿Sabes cómo sonaría que le dijeras a un chico que eres una fan loca por él?  
_Un mensaje de Berlín_: sonaría a locura, repugnante, desesperada, ¿algo penoso?  
_Un mensaje de Celina:_ ¡Exacto! No me gustaría, ¿te gustaría a ti?  
_Un mensaje de Berlín_: No, no te gustaría, no me gustaría, pero acabo de sonar justo de esa forma... para salvarte el culo!  
_Un mensaje de Celina_: Lo siento, pero... mira no importa.  
_Un mensaje de Berlín_: ¡Oh Dios mío! Te gusta, ¿verdad?  
_Un mensaje de Celina_: ¡Por supuesto que sí! Hablamos de él cuando nos vamos a dormir... como antes.  
_Un mensaje de Berlín:_ Efectivamente, porque creo que esto es personal. No me puedes ocultar tus secretos, estúpida.  
_Un mensaje de Celina_: Bueno, tú no tienes secretos para mí tampoco, imbécil.  
_Un mensaje de Berlín:_ ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene esto que ver conmigo?  
_Un mensaje de Celina:_ Bueno, tal vez lo haga y ¡tal vez puede que este sea mi amor de verano! *sonrojo*  
_Un mensaje de Berlín:_ Dios mío... ¿qué te pasa?  
_Un mensaje de Celina:_ ¡Shh! ¡Shh! ¡Shh!  
_Un mensaje de Berlín: _=)) no hagas una locura, vale?  
_Un mensaje de Celina_: ¡que sí, que sí!

___

La película terminó y ahora se encontraban sentados a la mesa del comedor. Soumaya y Skandar estaba ayudando a su madre a servir cinco platos, cada uno con un filete, verduras con mantequilla y puré de patatas. Celina y Berlín se ofrecieron a ayudar, pero la madre de Skandar y Soumaya insistió en que ellas se limitaran a sentarse.

Empezaron a comer. "Entonces, ¿vamos a dar una vuelta alrededor de la ciudad? Según Soumaya" dijo Skandar.  
"Está bien, con ustedes." dijo Celina.  
"No hay problema, será genial, en realidad.", respondió él.  
"Así que, Berlín, ¿dónde quieres ir?" preguntó Soumaya.  
"¡Donde tu digas me parece estupendo!" respondió Berlín.

Pronto, hablando se hicieron amigos como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

__

Terminaron el almuerzo de inmediato, porque la comida era deliciosa. Todos ayudaron a limpiar la mesa y así se fueron enseguida. Skandar y Celina hablaban caminando uno al lado del otro detrás de Berlín y Soumaya quienes definitivamente no podían de dejar de hablar entre ellas.

Se dirigían a una colina llamada "The Hill", con el fin de ver la ciudad cuando interceptaron a una chica rubia con un falso bronceado. No era bonita, pero tenía un buen cuerpo y un poco de encanto, pero no era bastante guapa del todo. "Skandar!", dijo en una voz aguda y luego le besó en los labios.


End file.
